The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scabiosa, botanically known as Scabiosa caucasica and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Grand Stone’.
The new Scabiosa is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Voorhout, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Scabiosa cultivars with large blue-colored inflorescences.
The new Scabiosa originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2000 in Voorhout, The Netherlands, of the Scabiosa caucasica cultivar Clive Greaves, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Scabiosa caucasica, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Scabiosa was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Voorhout, The Netherlands in 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Scabiosa by micro cuttings in a controlled environment in Voorhout, The Netherlands since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Scabiosa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.